Due to security concerns, many networks are isolated from general access. For example, some networks are firewalled off from the Internet and incoming traffic to the network is tightly controlled. If a user of a company having the protected or isolated network is in a remote location, for example another company, accessing the protected network is problematic. For example, the user may encounter problems if the user wishes to scan documents because he or she has access to paper originals at the remote location, but wants to store these documents in a repository in his or her own company's secure network.
Some of the existing solutions for this problem involve setting up a virtual private network (VPN) to permit controlled remote access. However, VPNs require complex setup steps and the remote locations themselves may not permit outgoing connections to such networks since that may compromise the security of the remote network.
Other solutions require manual steps that are tedious and error-prone. For example, the users may forget to transfer data or delete data off of temporary storage devices. In addition, the data may be accessible and visible on the temporary storage devices, thus requiring additional encrypting the temporary storage device. Typically, encrypting the temporary storage device requires an “all or nothing” encryption to access the temporary storage device, which can also be a hassle for the user.